Percy Jackson, Depois do Fim
by LeBonnel
Summary: SE VOCÊ NÃO LEU O ÚLTIMO OLIMPIANO, PARE DE LER AGORA MESMO! Chega de lutas, chega de monstros. O Senhor dos Titãs foi derrotado, e Percy e Annabeth merecem um pouco de paz e sossego. E muito, muuuuito amor. Em todos os sentidos.
1. Rachel me dá um ótimo conselho

Depois do Fim, capítulo 1

**Rachel me dá um ótimo conselho**

– _Uma corrida até a estrada? – desafiei._

– _Você vai perder. – Ela disparou Colina Meio-Sangue abaixo, e eu arranquei atrás dela._

_Dessa vez não olhei para trás._

Pense duas vezes antes de apostar uma corrida com Annabeth. Ela corre muito rápido. Ela estava quase chegando à estrada, quando aumentei velocidade e segurei seu braço, puxando-a para trás. Ela caiu no chão, e eu saí correndo, até escutar um grito dela: "AAAI"

Lógico que parei e corri até ela na mesma hora. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos, e segurava seu tornozelo com uma expressão de dor. Me ajoelhei do lado dela, perguntando o que havia de errado, quando ela me abraça e sussurra bem baixinho no meu ouvido:

– Idiota – e me empurrou com força ao chão, levantou rápida como um raio e saiu em disparada, chegando à van do acampamento. Eu, atônito, me levantei, e corri até ela, gritando:

– Aquilo foi tudo um fingimento? Isso é trapaça!

– Olha quem falando! Você que me puxou lembra?

– Ora mas eu... – e não consegui completar a frase, pois no mesmo momento ela colou seus lábios nos meus, me puxando para um beijo caloroso. Quando nos separamos, o que pareceu várias horas depois para mim, ela disse:

– Esqueceu que eu nunca vou deixar as coisas fáceis pra você?

E juntos, demos as mãos e entramos na van, com destino à Nova York. Um novo ano letivo começaria no dia seguinte, e eu não contive minha felicidade ao lembrar que dessa vez, eu e Annabeth estaríamos morando na mesma cidade. Está bem, ela iria morar num colégio interno, sabe-se lá onde, mas ainda estaríamos na minha cidade. E, espero eu, ela deve ter autorização para sair aos finais de semana não é? Não que algum segurança possa nos impedir, afinal, _caham_, somos semideuses. Eu realmente queria ver alguém _tentar_ me impedir de ver minha sabidinha.

A viagem, que normalmente é demorada, passou voando, e logo Argos, nosso segurança com centenas de olhos, estaciona na frente da minha casa. Dou um selinho em Annabeth, dizendo que ligaria, mesmo que todos os monstros dos Estados Unidos aparecessem. Ela me deu um abraço apertado, e, dizendo em sorrisos: "Vejo você muito em breve, cabeça-de-alga".

Com a chave do meu apartamento na mão, observei a van branca do Acampamento virar na primeira esquina, onde os olhos cinzentos de Annabeth me olhavam. Suspirando, entrei no prédio, coloquei a chave na fechadura, e entrei no meu pequeno apartamento em Manhattan. Ele continuava como sempre, e eu sentia um cheiro de biscoitos vindo da cozinha. E dela, minha mãe surgiu, com uma travessa de biscoitos azuis, meus favoritos, me esperando.

–Bem vindo de volta, meu herói. – dizia ela, enquanto me dava um abraço apertado. – foi um bom fim de acampamento?

–Foi completamente anormal na verdade. Toda essa paz depois da guerra com o Senhor dos Titãs, é com certeza estranha.

–Mas muito merecida – surgiu Paul Blófis do quarto deles – Meus parabéns Percy, acho que é o mínimo que posso dizer.

–Obrigado, mãe, Paul, mesmo. Vocês não sabem como – mas nesse momento fui interrompido por algo vibrando no meu bolso. Não no da minha espada sempre à espera em sua forma de caneta, Contracorrente, mas no outro, em que eu tinha agora meu primeiríssimo celular, presente de Annabeth. Ela havia me mandado uma mensagem, _dizendo "Cheguei no meu colégio. Amanhã mesmo começam minhas obras no Olimpo. Já estou com saudade."_ E com isso, aproveitei essa deixa para ir para o meu quarto, e poder me jogar um pouco. Respondi _"Eu também estou. Nos vemos em seguida?" _

Mas no mesmo momento que deitei na minha cama, meus olhos se fecharam eu dormi, sem saber o que Annabeth iria responder.

E pela primeira vez desde que Cronos havia sido derrotado, eu não sonhei.

* * *

Eu acordei de madrugada. Não sei que horas, mas era noite, e o silêncio reinava no meu apartamento, então deduzi que já era bem tarde. Me levantei e fui até a cozinha tomar um copo d'água, e olhei no relógio: duas e meia da manhã. E eu sem sono nenhum.

Me vesti e fiz a coisa mais sensata possível: saí do apartamento. É, você deve estar pensando que andar em Nova York de madrugada deve ser absurdamente perigoso, mas primeiro, essa cidade nunca dorme, e existem vários estabelecimentos 24h. E segundo, poxa, sou filho de Poseidon. Acho que isso explica tudo.

A batalha com o Senhor dos Titãs, incrivelmente, deixara poucas evidências na cidade. Ok, tinham algumas estátuas de bronze em lugares bem aleatórios, como uma do Benjamin Franklin que escalava um prédio na Quinta Avenida, ou uma outra do Presidente Roosevelt que agora tomava um banho no lago do Central Park. Mas o mais impressionante é o fato dos mortais terem acreditado ser apenas mais uma dessas exposições de Arte Moderna, e terem _abstraído_ o fato de que há pedestais de mármore sem estátuas em vários cantos da cidade.

Foi depois de uma hora andando que eu sinto meu celular vibrar no meu bolso. "Minha mãe deve estar louca" pensei. "Mal chego em casa e sumo". Mas quando fui ver quem era, me impressionei, pelo fato de Rachel Elizabeth Dare, nossa nova oráculo, ter me mandado uma mensagem as 3:30 da manhã. _"O que você está fazendo perambulando por Nova York esse horário?" _Ok, isso foi estranho. Ela estava me seguindo ou algo do tipo? Ela já deveria estar na sua Academia para Moças esse horário. E antes de eu sequer ter tempo de responder, ela manda outra _"E não, não estou o seguindo. Eu sou o oráculo lembra?" _É, Rachel assusta as vezes. Mandei uma mensagem pra ela _"Falta de sono. Não tenho o que fazer em casa." _Não passou nem um minuto para ela me responder de volta "_Olhe para a sua esquerda, e me agradeça mais tarde"_. Sem entender, olhei, e deuses, como eu tenho que agradecer Rachel.

À minha esquerda encontrava-se a Saint Elizabeth High School, e, pulando os portões, Annabeth parecia ter tido a exata mesma idéia que eu de dar um passeio noturno.


	2. Meu primeiro encontro vai por água abaix

**Capítulo 2**

**Meu primeiro encontro vai por água abaixo.**

– Annabeth? – Chamei, sem acreditar no que meus olhos estavam vendo. Ela estava com sua camiseta laranja do Acampamento Meio-Sangue, um shorts jeans e uma mochila nas costas, como sempre, mas estava absurdamente linda. Ela não havia me reconhecido de primeira, e fez um movimento impulsivo de pegar a sua faca, quando finalmente viu quem havia lhe chamado.

–Percy! – Disse ela correndo para me dar um abraço apertado – O que você está fazendo aqui uma hora dessas?

–Posso lhe fazer essa mesma pergunta, eu creio. O que _você _está fazendo, pulando os portões do seu novo internato?

–Eu vim ver você, é lógico. – e nisso, nossos dois rostos ficaram num tom escarlate – Mas não fuja da minha pergunta. O que está fazendo aqui, como me achou? – Ela me fitava com aqueles seus olhos cinza tempestade, como se tentasse buscas a resposta na minha mente

–Estava andando. E acabei encontrando você.

–Sozinho por Nova York, as 3:30 da madrugada?

–É, basicamente. – E a beijei. Nossa, nós havíamos nos visto a menos de 24h, mas eu sentia uma saudade tão grande. Eu passei as últimas semanas acordando e a vendo todos os dias, e sabendo que agora ela morava na minha cidade, eu tinha um desejo incontrolável de vê-la. Nossa respiração estava acelerada, e continuamos nos beijando até que uma luz acendeu no pátio da Elizabeth High. Notaram que alguém havia saído.

–Acho melhor sairmos daqui, não acha?

–Pro seu apartamento? – disse Annabeth, num tom que não dava para distinguir se ela queria ou não ir de verdade. Talvez fosse pelo fato de minha mãe e padrasto _iriam_ nos pegar. O sono deles é mais leve que uma pulga, e eu não sou exatamente silencioso, ainda mais quando Annabeth está comigo. Ela me deixa tão estabanado e desastrado. Acho que é isso que chamam de amor. Ou de babaquice, o que preferir.

–Venha. – disse. – Vou lhe levar ao meu lugar favorito no mundo inteiro.

Dei um sorriso de orelha a orelha e peguei sua mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos. E juntos, corremos. E, pela primeira vez, não nos preocupávamos com monstros ou missões. Éramos apenas dois adolescente quase normais correndo em Nova York as 3:30 da manhã.

* * *

O fato é que eu já fiz muitas coisas irresponsáveis, mas essa, de longe, foi uma das maiores: Roubei o Prius de Paul, meu querido padrasto. Ok, eu o "tomei emprestado". Eu pretendo devolve-lo tá legal? E dessa vez sem patas de pégasos amassadas no seu capô. É, eu sei que ainda não tirei minha licença, mas dessa vez, pelo menos, eu já tenho dezesseis anos. É um pouquinho _menos pior._

Annabeth esperava do lado de fora enquanto eu entrava no meu apartamento e, pé ante pé, pegava a chave do carro. Depois de muito esforço e quase ter derrubado um vaso da minha mãe no meio da sala (tive de fazer uma manobra ninja para impedir que ele caísse no chão), fomos até a garagem e pegamos o carro. Annabeth não parava de perguntar "Para onde estamos indo?" ou "O que você pensa que está fazendo!". E tudo que eu respondia era:

–Aguarde e verá, minha sabidinha. – e dava um sorrisão do tipo não-vou-lhe-contar-nada. Óbvio que ela não gostava dessa resposta, mas desistiu depois de ver que não adiantava insistir. Eu estava comprometido a surpreendê-la esta noite.

Dirigi por aproximadamente uma hora, por toda o estreito de Long Island, até finalmente chegar à extrema margem sul da ilha.. Eu podia ouvir os familiares e nostálgicos barulhos das ondas rachando na beira da praia, e sentir aquela brisa marinha no ar. Eu me sentia mais forte, e mais confiante, e eu tinha certeza de que nada daria errado nesta noite (ou madrugada).

Preciso dizer como eu tenho uma tendência a estar errado?

Estacionei perto de um chalé na beira da praia, antigo, com pintura clara e janelinhas brancas com cortinas desbotadas. Eu me sentia em casa, e descendo do carro, abri a porta de Annabeth e, oferecendo uma mão para ela descer, como um _gentleman_, disse: Seja bem vinda a praia de Montauk, minha sabidinha.

Annabeth desceu do carro, e a luz da lua e de umas poucas estrelas davam à ela uma aura prateada, que se tornava dourada nos cachos de seus cabelos loiros. Ela olhava atônita para a paisagem, com um sorriso no rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que analisava, e possivelmente reconstruía na sua mente, todo aquele lugar. Ela disse por fim.

–Que lugar é esse?

–Montauk? É simplesmente o lugar em que eu passei os melhores momentos da minha infância nele. Naquela casa – e apontei para o chalé enterrada as dunas. – eu e minha mãe costumávamos vir todos os verões, e foi nesta mesma praia que meus pais se conheceram, e se apaixonaram. – Segurei a mão dela, e puxei para perto do mar, que agora molhava nossos pés. – E é aqui que eu quero dizer que a amo, Annabeth, e pergunto se você quer, oficialmente, ser minha namorada. – É, eu não tenho _idéia _de onde tirei coragem - ou criatividade - para dizer tudo aquilo. Deve ter sido o poder do oceano, ou eu que estava muito feliz mesmo. O que importa é que eu havia conseguido o que queria: surpreender Annabeth. Ela me encarava com seus olhos da cor da tempestade, mas neles havia uma expressão que eu nunca havia visto antes neles: uma mistura de surpresa, alegria, e alívio, talvez, como se ela quisesse muito que eu dissesse isso, apesar de não admitir.

Percebendo que já havia passado quase um minuto com me encarando, o que para mim pareceu uma eternidade, ela por fim resolve dizer:

–Sim! Mas é claro que sim! – E me beijou. Começou um beijo calmo, mas logo nos entregamos ao prazer e precisávamos nos separar para poder respirar. Eu a abraçava apertado, e fazia carinho em sua cabeça, quando começou a garoar. Ora, quem se importa com uma chuvinha?

E, como se o tempo estivesse lendo meus pensamentos e dito "Há, agora você vai ver!", do nada começara a chover muito, _muito_ forte. Seria uma cena de filme romântico linda, não fosse pelo oceano também ter se revoltado, e os ventos nos jogarem areia e folhas de palmeiras em uma velocidade absurda. "Poxa pai! Para que isso agora?" Pensei, mas pelo jeito fui ignorado, pois a tempestade apenas piorava.

Annabeth então me puxou e começou a correr em direção ao carro, enquanto eu procurava a chave em meus bolsos. O problema, é que ela não estava neles.

–Onde raios você meteu essa chave? – Gritava Annabeth, desesperada – Eu não acredito que... ah, Não!

Foi quando vi o que ela olhava: a chave, ainda pendurada na ignição, e o carro trancado por dentro.

–Não acredito que fiz isso – eu xingava a mim – Ok, hora do plano B.

–Que plano B? – gritava Annabeth, já completamente ensopada. Nossa, com aquela camiseta molhada dava para ver perfeitamente as curvas de Annabeth e... Não, foco Percy Jackson!

–A sua sorte é que Atena sempre tem um plano – e dizendo isso, Annabeth me puxou para aquela casa a beira mar, que eu tantas vezes fui com minha mãe. Mal chegamos à porta e juntos, demos um empurrão nela, e me assustei como ela cedeu facilmente.

Entramos na escuridão do chalé, completamente encharcados.

Eu não poderia estar mais feliz.


	3. Nico vê coisas demais

**Capítulo 3**

**Nico vê coisas demais**

A primeira coisa que eu pensei quando entrei foi que somente eu e minha mãe devíamos alugar aquele chalé no verão. O lugar estava com uma camada grossa de poeira no chão, assim como as toalhas que cobriam os móveis, para não sujarem. Tentei ligar a luz, mas pelo jeito a tempestade deve ter feito a energia cair. O vento sussurrava na rua, e fazia uma brisa gelada entrar pelas frestas da janela.

Foi somente quando um trovão iluminou a sala, que eu pude ter um vislumbre do rosto de Annabeth, que me procurava na escuridão. Ela tremia, não sei se de medo ou de frio. Sem saber o que fazer, peguei a mão dela, fui apalpando seu braço até chegar no seu rosto, e dei um beijo na sua bochecha:

– Com frio sabidinha?

– Pergunta um tanto quanto retórica a sua, cabeça de alga. – e me abraçou. – Não tem nada pra nos esquentar?

E ficamos abraçados um bom tempo no escuro, até eu sentir o calor dos nossos corpos aumentando. Peguei a mão de Annabeth e pensei. Pelo que eu me lembrava do chalé, - e eu lembrava muito bem, depois de tantas vezes vir aqui – tinha uma lareira no quarto que minha mãe costumava dormir, e que eu por vezes dormia com ela, quando mais novo. Tateando a casa no escuro, chegamos a uma escada que rangia a cada degrau que subíamos, e Annabeth apertava minha mão como se ela quisesse esmagá-la. Chegando ao segundo andar, pus a mão na maçaneta, e entramos no quarto escuro.

Como o resto da casa, o lugar estava escuro, poeirento e com um leve cheiro de mofo. A cortinas na frente da janela se mexiam, devido ao vento que continuava soprando fortemente na rua, com a tempestade. Tinha algumas teias de aranha nas vigas que seguravam o teto, mas tive o bom senso de não informar esse detalhe à Annabeth: ela detesta aranhas. Aquela velha briga de Athena com Aracne, sabe? Annabeth sentou na cama, e eu me dirigi à lareira, que, obviamente, não tinha nenhuma madeira.

– Vou descer e pegar madeira para fazer fogo, Annabeth. Você espera? – mas descobri a resposta antes de ela responder, pelo pouco que eu conseguia de enxergar a cara de susto dela.

– E eu vou ficar aqui sozinha? E se tiver alguma aranha? – dizia ela, tão vermelha que quase podia iluminar o quarto. – Digo, vá, pegue de uma vez. – e cruzou os braços irritada.

Desci de novo as escadas quando outro trovão enorme iluminou a sala. E, na luz produzida pelas frestas da janela, via-se uma sombra – humana, provavelmente – mas que desapareceu antes mesmo do clarão do trovão sumir. Instintivamente saquei Contracorrente do bolso, e ao tirar a tampa, uma espada de 90 centímetros de puro bronze celestial apareceu em minha mão. Com o fraco brilho dourado emitido pela lâmina, pude ver que não havia nada, nem ninguém no aposento que pudesse ter produzido sombra qualquer. "Devo estar vendo coisas", pensei. Não seria a primeira vez, afinal. Peguei as únicas três toras de madeira ao lado do fogão à lenha, e me dirigi novamente para o quarto, recebido por reclamações de Annabeth, de "que demora". Ela havia tirado o lençol de cima da cama, e estava sentada em cima dela, abraçando as pernas.

Me ajoelhei junto à lareira e arrumei de qualquer jeito a lenha, e com uma caixa de fósforos que tinha ao lado da lareira tentei, inutilmente, fazer com que as toras pegassem fogo.

– Ah, deixa que eu faço isso! – disse Annabeth, depois da minha terceira tentativa - sem sucesso - de acender a lareira. Ela pegou sua faca de bronze e lascou uns pedaços menores de madeira, e fez uma fogueira menor, por assim dizer. Colocou em baixo das toras agora organizadas, e acendeu as lascas de madeira. Elas pegaram fogo rapidamente, e, pouco a pouco, as lenhas maiores começaram a queimar.

Ainda tremendo de frio, ficamos olhando as pequenas chamas tornarem-se grandes, sem falar um com o outro. Foi quando Annabeth tossiu que eu propus algo que, em outra circunstância, teria me rendido um bom soco.

– Sua roupa está toda molhada, – disse – é melhor que você tire sua camiseta.

– O QUE? – escandalizou-se ela – você acha que eu vou ficar semi-nua na sua frente?

E, tirando minha própria camiseta e arrumando-a em cima da lareira, disse – você vai acabar ficando doente assim. Está muito gelada – disse colocando minha mão no braço dela – e eu não vou olhar! – disse com uma voz pouco convincente.

Annabeth hesitou, mas por fim me mandou sentar de costas na cama enquanto tirava sua camiseta laranja do Acampamento Meio Sangue. Assim que me sentei, senti um peso na cama, e Annabeth se sentou apoiada nas minhas costas. O fecho do sutiã dela incomodava, mas não ousei dizer isso.

– É bom que você não olhe para trás, cabeça-de-alga, ou eu juro que...

Mas ela não terminou a frase. Tudo que ela fez foi berrar "ARANHA", e, de repente, eu havia sido jogado de costas para a cama, com uma Annabeth abraçada em mim, tremendo, de frio, de medo, de nervosa. "Mata Percy, MATA" dizia ela, deitada em cima de mim, enquanto praticamente quebrava todos os meus ossos no seu abraço.

– Não tem nenhuma aranha Annabeth!

– Tem sim, eu vi! – dizia ela aos soluços, com os olhos fechados fortemente, assim como seu abraço. Foi então que eu vi, uma aranha que não deveria ser maior que minha unha descendo sua teia do teto. Assoprei-a, e ela novamente sumiu na escuridão.

– Pronto Annie, não tem mais aranha.

– Não mesmo? Disse ela, se apoiando em uma mão me olhando nos olhos.

Foi quando nós dois nos demos conta da nossa situação: Eu estava sem camiseta, deitado na cama, com uma Annabeth apenas de sutiã, deitada em cima de mim. Por causa do choque, devemos ter ficado meros 10 segundos encarando um ao outro, mas que pareceram, no mínimo, 30 minutos. Então, sabe-se lá por que, Annabeth mais uma vez me abraçou.

– SEU TARADO! – berrava ela, enquanto tentava me bater – PARA ONDE QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA OLHANDO?

– TARADO, EU? – respondi – FOI VOCÊ QUE ME ABRAÇOU DO NADA! E CONTINUA ME ABRAÇANDO!

– ORAS, FOI POR CAUSA DAQUELA ARANHA ESTÚPIDA – dizia ela, me empurrado. – E É PRA VOCÊ NÃO CONTINUAR ME OLHANDO!

E num desses empurrões, ela caiu no chão, e, numa tentativa de não cair, segurou no meu braço, e me levou junto ao chão.

Eu estava agora com todo meu corpo apoiado em cima do de Annabeth, com nossos narizes quase encostando. Eu podia enxergar, por causa da luminosidade da lareira, o rosto completamente vermelho dela. Fosse por estarmos tão perto um do outro, por estarmos praticamente seminus, fosse pela cara de extrema vergonha de Annabeth, ela estava mais linda do que eu jamais a vira.

E, antes que ela pudesse reclamar por eu estar em cima dela, a beijei.

Pega de surpresa, ela soltou uma exclamação "Ah!" e virou o rosto, numa expressão que misturava surpresa e vergonha. Me levantei e ofereci uma mão pra ela, e, quando ela aceitou, puxei-a em uma abraço,e voltamos a nos beijar.

Não sei quanto tempo passou naquele beijo, mas de repente estávamos de volta à nossa posição inicial: Eu deitado na cama, Annabeth em cima de mim, mas dessa vez nos beijamos com tanto desejo, que eu me surpreendi. Não imaginava que Annabeth tinha toda essa... vontade. Logo tínhamos que fazer pausas para poder respirar, e nesses vislumbres que eu via o rosto de Annabeth, eles continuavam muito vermelho, mas ela tinha uma expressão de pura luxúria, e eu tinha certeza que eu expressava o mesmo. Voltamos a nos beijar cada vez mais desesperados, como se o mundo dependesse disso. Eu passava a mão na cintura de Annabeth, e a puxei para dessa vez eu ficar por cima. Foi então que Annabeth olhou fixamente nos meus olhos por alguns segundos, e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

– Eu também amo você, cabeça de alga.

Voltamos a nos beijar instantaneamente, e Annabeth, involuntariamente ou não, começou a arranhar minhas costas. Comecei então a descer meus beijos em direção ao pescoço de Annabeth, e ela gemia a cada mordida que eu dava. O fogo da lareira já havia apagado a tempo, e o quarto jazia no escuro absoluto, mas nem sequer prestamos atenção nisso. Nós estávamos completamente entregue ao prazer, e foi quando eu voltei a beijar os lábios dela, que um outro trovão iluminou completamente o quarto, e eu vi de novo uma sombra pela luz da janela.

Obviamente nos levantamos assustados, Annabeth levou a mão à sua adaga de bronze, mas ela havia deixado ao lado da lareira. Puxei Contracorrente, e pelo brilho da minha espada, pude ver a figura de um garoto de 12 anos, de rosto pálido e cabelos muito pretos e compridos, olhando em choque para a cama.

Nico di Angelo estava parado em frente à porta, encharcado, segurando sua espada de ferro estígio, com uma cara que mesclava surpresa e desespero.


End file.
